historiawikiaorg_pl-20200216-history
Suwalszczyzna
Suwalszczyzna (łac. Sudovia, lit. Suvalkija, biał. Сувалкія) – kraina historyczna na pograniczu Polski, Litwy i Białorusi.thumb|Polska część Suwalszczyzny na mapie Polski __TOC__ Historia 'Średniowiecze' thumb|left|Mapa guberni suwalskiej, najbardziej odpowiadająca pełnym granicom SuwalszczyznySuwalszczyzna pierwotnie była zamieszkiwana przez Jaćwingów - lud bałtycki spokrewniony blisko z Prusami i często mylnie uważany za jedno z plemion pruskich. Tereny te były zwane wtedy Jaćwieżą. W 1009 roku podjęto pierwszą próbę chrystianizacji Jaćwingów, lecz misja św. Brunona z Kwerfurtu zakończyła się jego męczeńską śmiercią. Jaćwingowie prowadzili zacięte walki z Polakami i Rusinami, a później również z Krzyżakami. Ostatecznie ostatni wódz Jaćwingów - Skomond Młodszy, skapitulował w 1283 roku. Niedobitki Jaćwingów zostały przesiedlone na tereny Sambii lub przenieśli się na ziemie litewskie, gdzie wymieszali się z bliskimi im kulturowo i językowo Litwinami. Ziemie Jaćwieży stały się pustką osadniczą, o nieuregulowanej przynależności terytorialnej. Tereny te próbowali zająć najpierw Krzyżacy, którzy zbudowali na terenie obecnego Augustowa zamek Metenburg, lecz próby te skończyły się fiaskiem z powodu kontrataku litewskiego. Ostatecznie bezludne tereny zostały przyznane w 1422 roku Wielkiemu Księstwu Litewskiemu na mocy pokoju melneńskiego. 'Wielkie Księstwo Litewskie i Rzeczpospolita Obojga Narodów' W XVI wieku rozpoczęła się stopniowa kolonizacja obecnego terytorium Suwalszczyzny, która pochodziła z trzech kierunków.: od północy napływali osadnicy litewscy, wśród których było wielu potomków Jaćwingów, od wschodu przybywali osadnicy białoruscy, a od południowego zachodu osadnicy polscy z Mazowsza. W 1596 roku na mocy unii lubelskiej południowa część Suwalszczyzny wraz z miastem Augustów została przyłączona do Królestwa Polskiego jako część województwa podlaskiego. Pozostała część krainy pozostała w granicach Wielkiego Księstwa w ramach województwa trockiego. Granica przebiegała wzdłuż rzeki Netty. XVII wiek to trudne lata dla Suwalszczyzny. Ludność krainy została zdziesiątkowana na skutek najazdów i grabieży dokonywanych zarówno przez wojska obce jak i sojusznicze. Szczególnie wielkie zniszczenia wyrządzili w czasie potopu szwedzkiego sprzymierzeni z Polakami Tatarzy, którzy splądrowali południową Suwalszczyznę, spalili wiele miejscowości, w tym Augustów, a większość ludności wzięli w jasyr. Zrobili to ponieważ po bitwie pod Prostkami kazano im uwolnić ważnego jeńca - Bogusława Radziwiłła, nie dając im w zamian okupu. Po fali najazdów rozpoczęła się nowa fala kolonizacji, prowadzona głównie przez zakon kamedułów z klasztoru w Wigrach. W 1715 prawa miejskie uzyskały założone przez kamedułów Suwałki. Rozwój Suwalszczyzny przerwały rozbiory. 'Okres zaborów' thumb|Herb guberni suwalskiej, uważany obecnie za herb Suwalszczyzny - jest na nim wzorowany herb powiatu suwalskiegoW 1795 roku Suwalszczyzna wskutek III rozbioru znalazła się w granicach Prus. Panowanie pruskie nie trwało jednak zbyt długo, gdyż już w 1807 roku na mocy pokoju w Tylży Suwalszczyzna weszła w skład Księstwa Warszawskiego. W 1812 roku z Suwalszczyzny Wielka Armia Napoleona ruszyła na Rosję. Po klęsce tej wyprawy, znalazła się pod okupacją rosyjską, a w 1815 roku weszła w skład Królestwa Polskiego zwanego Kongresówką. W latach 1825-1839 stworzono Kanał Augustowski, łączący dorzecze Wisły i Niemna. Powstał on, gdyż Prusacy nałożyli wysokie cło na polskie towary spławiane Wisłą do Gdańska. Rząd Kongresówki, wspólnie z rządem carskim postanowił ominąć barierę celną, poprzez stworzenie drogi wodnej z Polski do portu w Windawie (dzisiejsza Łotwa). Miano w tym celu stworzyć dwa kanały, jednak Rosjanie zrezygnowali z budowy Kanału Windawskiego, łączącego Niemen z Windawą po tym, jak Prusacy obniżyli cło. Polacy mimo to kontynuowali budowę Kanału Augustowskiego, gdyż książę Ksawery Drucki-Lubecki, minister skarbu Kongresówki, wierzył, że kanał ożywi gospodarczo zacofane tereny Suwalszczyzny. Pracami kierował gen. Ignacy Prądzyński - bohater powstania listopadowego, zdolny inżynier i dowódca wojskowy. Jego dzieło jest uważane obecnie za majstersztyk inżynierii wodnej w skali światowej i trwają obecnie starania o to, by wpisać Kanał Augustowski na listę światowego dziedzictwa UNESCO. Dla rozwoju gospodarczego Suwalszczyzny duże znaczenie miała działalność hrabiego Karola Brzostowskiego - właściciela ziemskiego i reformatora społecznego. Postanowił on rozwinąć działalność przemysłową w tym zacofanym, rolniczym regionie i w tym celu założył hutę, wytwórnię maszyn rolniczych których wyroby przynosiły spore zyski. Otworzył kasę oszczędnościową, rozwijał edukację (dzięki niemu prawie wszyscy mieszkańcy jego dóbr umieli czytać i pisać w czasie, gdy poziom analfabetyzmu w Polsce wynosił prawie 80%), dbał też o porządek w swoich dobrach - szczególnie zaciekle zwalczał pijaństwo. Wobec podwładnych był wymagający, ale zawsze im pomagał gdy znaleźli się w niedoli. W ten sposób trwale zapisał się w historii Suwalszczyzny, jako najważniejszy działacz społeczny w tym regionie. W XIX w. Suwalszczyzna odegrała też ogromną rolę w litewskim odrodzeniu narodowym. W przeciwieństwie do pozostałych ziem litewskich, była ona częścią najpierw Księstwa Warszawskiego, a później Królestwa Polskiego i w związku z tym obowiązywał w niej Kodeks Napoleona, kalendarz gregoriański i o wiele lepiej rozwijała się edukacja. W guberni suwalskiej był najniższy wskaźnik analfabetyzmu wśród chłopstwa w całym Cesarstwie Rosyjskim. Dzięki temu wykształciła się tam warstwa litewskiej inteligencji, która odegrała dużą rolę w tworzeniu litewskiej świadomości narodowej. Z Suwalszczyzny pochodził na przykład Vincas Kudirka, autor litewskiego hymnu narodowego. 'Wiek XX do II wojny światowej' W czasie pierwszej wojny światowej Suwalszczyzna znalazła się pod okupacją niemiecką. Po jej zakończeniu powstał spór terytorialny o ten region między Polską a Litwą. Litwini uważali Suwalszczyznę za jedną ze swoich krain historycznych, gdyż przez kilka wieków należała ona w większości do Wielkiego Księstwa Litewskiego, a sporą część jej ludności stanowili Litwini. W związku z tym, cała Suwalszczyzna została zajęta przez wojska litewskie i ogłoszona przez nich częścią Litwy. Doprowadziło to do powstania polskiej ludności w okolicach Sejn, które zmusiło Litwinów do opuszczenia południowej Suwalszczyzny. W 1920 roku południową Suwalszczyznę zajęły wojska bolszewickie, które obiecały oddać krainę Litwinom. Nie doszło jednak do tego, gdyż po zwycięstwie w bitwie warszawskiej wojska polskie wyparły bolszewików. 7 października 1920 roku Polacy i Litwini podpisali umowę suwalską, zgodnie z którą tymczasowo podzielono Suwalszczyznę między oba kraje wzdłuż linii Focha, wyznaczonej 26 lipca 1919 roku. Owa granica nie zmieniła się do tej pory - podział Suwalszczyzny między Polskę a Litwę okazał się trwały. W okresie międzywojennym Suwalszczyzna stała się znana jako region turystyczny. Stało się tak w dużej mierze dzięki wizytom ważnych przywódców, w tym Ignacego Mościckiego, w Augustowie, gdzie stacjonował 1 Pułk Ułanów Krechowieckich - najstarsza i jedna z najbardziej elitarnych jednostek kawalerii II RP. 'II wojna światowa i dzieje najnowsze' W czasie kampanii wrześniowej już pierwszego dnia miały miejsce niemieckie naloty na miasta Suwalszczyzny. Jednak nie została ona zajęta przez Wehrmacht, który uznał ją za teren drugorzędny. Dopiero pod koniec września na Suwalszczyznę wkroczyła Armia Czerwona. Zgodnie z pierwotnym brzmieniem paktu Ribbentrop-Mołotow, kraina miała zostać przyznana Sowietom. Jednak Joachim von Ribbentrop dowiedział się, że w suwalskich lasach są wspaniałe jelenie, a jako że był myśliwym z zamiłowania, poprosił sowieckich dyplomatów, by zgodzili się oddać Suwalszczyznę III Rzeszy. Stalin zrozumiał myśliwskie pasje ministra i w geście kurtuazji zgodził się na to, w skutek czego cała Suwalszczyzna poza Augustowem znalazła się pod okupacją niemiecką. W końcowej fazie wojny przez Suwalszczyznę przez kilka miesięcy przebiegała linia frontu, co doprowadziło do ogromnych zniszczeń na jej terenie. Wyzwolenie spod okupacji niemieckiej nie zakończyło gehenny ludności suwalskiej. W roku 1945 oddziały NKWD, Smiersz i Ludowego Wojska Polskiego, najprawdopodobniej na osobisty rozkaz Stalina przeprowadziły tak zwaną obławę augustowską podczas której aresztowano kilkuset mieszkańców Suwalszczyzny, których los do dziś jest nieznany. Obława augustowska czasem bywa nazywana "małym Katyniem". Po wojnie polska część Suwalszczyzny została podzielona. Wschodnia część powiatu augustowskiego położona nad Niemnem, tak zwana Suwalszczyzna Sopoćkińska, została przyłączona do ZSRR i znalazła się w Białoruskiej SRR, mimo iż zgodnie z pierwotnym przebiegiem linii Curzona miała pozostać po polskiej stronie granicy. Historyczne postacie związane z Suwalszczyną # Maria Konopnicka - pisarka. # Witold Urbanowicz - as myśliwski, dowódca Dywizjonu 303 # Vincas Kudirka - pisarz, autor hymnu Litwy Źródła *Historia Suwalszczyzny Kategoria:Krainy historyczne Polski Kategoria:Krainy historyczne Litwy